Sweet mentality
by chibisrule943
Summary: Graduating from psychology it meant to be a dream come true...well it is at first for Naruto Uzumaki til he applies to Blue ridge a mental hospital known for it's quests... it seems enjoyable at first til he meets his first patient..will he survive?
1. Prologue

Welcome authors/readers…or just readers. It's Yc putting up yet another story…. but don't blame it on me!! Reijuu was made by itself…. a few days ago but this story I planned on posting on February…Yet … The F-cat stopped me from doing that….

Y: well at least I'm posting it now…

Itachi:….oh right…and you weren't lazy (sarcasm)

Y:….shutup!!

Itachi: hn….

**summary: Graduating from physiology it meant to be a dream come true...well it is at first for Naruto Uzumaki til he applies to Blue ridge a mental hospital known for it's quests... it seems enjoyable at first til he meets his first patient. A killer who was sent to the hospital after his brother caught him killing the clan. Itachi Uchiha who seems to have taken a quick liking to the young graduate...can the blond survive or will his dream come true become his worst nightmare?**

**Pairing(s): Itanaru…but a bit of Sainaru….ohh the possibilities of the two semes together both trying to get near their uke!!...uh oh…it could be a problem….**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any other series….hey blame it on kishimoto who is putting me on lock down for breaking into his apartment.**

**Warning: This is a Yaoi fic which means….SURPRISE!! boy on boy action….hehehe **

Y:…well get the show on the road

Itachi:..hn like she said to her dam coughpervycough story

Y:…HEY I HEARD THAT!!

Itachi:..heard what?

Y:……….

**Sweet mentality:**

**Prologue/chapter 1: 1****st**** patient**

The loud music of the stereo blared throughout the car as the small yellow-orange vehicle sped through the calm Ohio highway. The blond in the car kept his eyes narrowed on the on road waiting and watching as each car passed him…he continued analyzing already knowing that one mistake could cost him his fragile life…

The Blond's name, Uzumaki Naruto.

The blond soon held a grin that was soon plastered there even when the red light flashed to green, pressing the peddle to speed through once again. Blue eyes turned a glazed color like fog on a misty night.. Unreadable as he imagined what had made him this way.

Today was the day he would fulfill his dream…To become a physiologist. The young blond was only 23 and had easily held himself in college enough to receive a masters degree on the physiology of the human brain. This road was his life, just like his father, Minato Namikaze.

The blond pulled up near a large building which was nearly made entirely of glass windows, opening the door after turning off the car he walked towards the revolving glass doors…yet he stopped as his eyes caught sight of the name on the top of the building.

'Sapphire Roses institute'

Naruto's mind wandered to the day he was told by his father about the place…Yes Minato his father was well known seeing as he was one of the top doctors of the country which meant he had to travel a lot.

Naruto shook his head knowing not to wander that far seeing as it would leave another wound in his chest. An unbearable wound he could not handle on his own. Naruto remembered that day his father spoke with the owner who immediately let him join after he finished his classes of course which was now…He most likely was accepted due to that fact his father knew the owner as a close friend or companion to meet with when he was in need of help.

Naruto walked through being careful not to get trapped through the treacherous cylinder…it was torture and yet would be humiliating if he got caught on his first day in it. Looking past the other men and woman in white long coats he found the owner and grinned as he waved at her yelling for her attention.

" Hey Yasmine-san!! I'm here for my job!!'' Yelled Naruto as he ran towards the brown-haired doctor who had turned from the pink-haired nurse she was talking to only to get stuck in a hug.

"Oh…Hi Naruto'' Yasmine grinned and twisted around towards Sakura who had a slight scowl at being interrupted by the hyperactive blond. Sure the blond was like a brother but it was her turn to talk.

"Ok…as I was saying Yasmine-sama…We need a few replacements… for you know..'' Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit to show how serious the situation was yet Yasmine just sighed and motioned with her hand for Sakura to go.

"Sakura…your dismissed for now, I'll handle this'' Said Yasmine smiling.

"Yes Yasmine-sama…'' Sakura scowled a bit but pushed herself to move towards the lounge.

"…huh??..what were you two talking about?" Asked Naruto releasing Yasmine from his grip who shifted slightly as she steadied herself.

"…well it seems…due to the staff being short-handed……you may have to deal with one of our dangerous patients…'' explained Yasmine nervously.

"What level?" said Naruto gulping away all anxiety he had on the level. The level of a patient could after all take your life away if you did something to encourage them to despise you. a level 1 one the lowest you could get..meaning the patient was more able to hurt themselves than another being yet…dealing with a level 10 could mean death by all means…or brutal pain.

"Huh?...well I can't tell you much at all can I? All I know is that he's a level 7 to me…but other's say he's a full out 10 or higher… I guess I'm much higher than authority than them which means they won't dare to attack me'' said Yasmine grinning.

"oh well that's assuring" said Naruto rolling his eyes as none of the nervousness fled from his body…seeming to have only made the blond more tense.

"hn..sorry to make you so nervous Naruto…it's just may way of saying 'welcome to reality'" said Yasmine smiling.

"fine…but do I have any more patients…?''Asked Naruto only to have his lips fall into a pout as Yasmine shook her head no.

"Sorry Naruto…surprises are surprises'' said Yasmine lightly grabbing the blond by the arm as she pulled him after her to a door which held no utter significance but the name engraved on it.

'_Uchiha Itachi'_

The name of his first client…well more like the only name he knew was of his patients seeing as Yasmine continued to play this 'guess who your next patient is'..the game hardly was something to play around with. Yasmine always won that game so he gave up playing which bored Yasmine to no end.

Naruto hardly paid attention as Yasmine knocked on the door lightly waiting for someone to answer… The blond only turned towards the sleek corridors which led to many doors of ill either by mental or physical trauma to their body. Naruto only turned as he heard the door creak as a figure poked it's raven-head out releasing a strong husky voice as it moved it's lips.

"is it time for therapy, Yasmine-sama?" asked The tall man that answered

"No itachi..it's not'' Said Yasmine who put her self in a pouncing position confusing Naruto who blinked and looked at the scene once again to see Yasmine in the way of the door. It then clicked in his mind… The raven-head tried to close them out only to be pushed back a step as Yasmine pushed the door wide open.

"Itachi…'' Growled out Yasmine slightly picking herself back into a proper position looking directly at ruby-red eyes," it's not therapy..but I'm here to show you your new doctor.'' Yasmine pointed her fingers out the door and gestured for Naruto to come in…which the blond gladly joined in without a moment's hesitation grinning widely at Itachi.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto…and Like Yasmine-san said I'm your new doctor!'' said Naruto grinning with excitement as he finished his introduction. Yasmine nodded at Naruto with approval, turning towards Itachi only to flinch as Ruby eyes were glazed with a rather strange glint to them. Naruto was about to say some more stuff like his hobbies but was stopped as a pressure forced him to the wall.

"What the??'' yelped a surprised Naruto as he felt a chest up against his body making him squirm as it crushed him further into the wall, effectively pinning him to the wall. Naruto looked at Yasmine for aid wondering if he was here for putting people against him to rape or something.

"Yasmine…is this why he's here?'' Asked Naruto trying to escape but stopping as he figured out there was no escape from the strong man up close to him.

"no not really..it's the first time he's molested a doctor…he's here because he went crazy and killed his entire clan'' Said Yasmine yawning a bit.

"Not my little brother….although he was the one that put me here'' said Itachi chuckling a bit. The Uchiha smirked and leaned down against the blond's ear and gently licked the lobe making Naruto shudder at the slimy touch.

"Yasmine…can you please get him off me..''Asked Naruto nervously receiving a chuckle from Itachi.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Are you scared of me?'' Asked Itachi in a amused voice.

"I AM N-"Naruto was cut off from his sentence as lips pressed harshly against his own. Itachi pushed Naruto roughly into the wall and used one of his hands to grab each of the blond's light tanned hands forcing them together as he held them above his head to pin him there.

Itachi lightly sucked on the blond's lips causing them to turn soar as they bruised a bit, while they partly opened enough to give Itachi the chance to slip his tongue in. Naruto moved his tongue trying to force Itachi's out only to have the two twine together causing Naruto to slightly moan unconsciously on their own.

Naruto blinked at the moan and anger boiled up inside as he forced Itachi off him glaring lightly at Yasmine who was apparently looking out the window, while he turned towards Itachi who licked his lips with a smirk.

"thank you Yasmine-san for not intruding on our…time together'' Said Itachi chuckling bit as he received a glare from Naruto.

"Aww it's ok Naruto..you'll have more Itachi time tomorrow when im not here'' said Yasmine grinning," but now….to our next patient…Sai.''

Y:…lol long…but time to sleep

Itachi:..yeah it's 12:23…now go to sleep!!

Y:..fine….and go party ita-san

itachi:…..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Y:…. (sweatdrop)…ok…well like always review

Chow for now YC


	2. AN: sorry readers, but plz read

XD sorry Readers, It's Chibisrule943 here..But eh with a important announcement instead. Ok very odd of my but oh well. It's been a while since I've seen any of you, but I'd be great to see you again.

I'm confusing you, aren't I? Lol well sorry, I just mean that I would like you all to go view my new account, Shikijou.. –Blinks- NO!! This account is not being abused, my other account Shikijou is just for new stories and also any request stories I haven't posted up yet.

The reviews I got on the story Kitsune's Possession made me well, sad for a while. It made me feel so bad, I felt like destroying all my stories and quitting the whole writing hobby of mine. Hmmyaoi made me glad again so I decided not to do that.

I instead made a new account to try a different style of writing. It includes 1st/ 3rd person stories and no RP for the fics. I have a few new reviewers/ readers that like my work through it. It would be nice if you checked out the stories yourself and see if any are to your liking.

_Currently working on: _Career choices

This is a new fic I will post up in Shikijou, its 1st person for Naruto. Naruto being late for school to find he has only one job he can do. It shall involve a lemon and I hope your all there to read it.

Next fic(s) to work on: I shall work on some fics on my Chibisrule943 account after Career choices. It shall be fun, and I can due to school not giving out much homework.

Hope you all see the fics and enjoy remember search for the Author: Shikijou

Chow for now, YC


	3. Sai

**A.n:** Yo people, back with some news/ update. Finally!! I update this story, not a joke this is the real and I do mean real update to this story. I've been busy with things, but since Art has been good enough to me to allow me the chance to write I'm updating….and Onee-san O_O that will include CL. I swear XD.

High school is also good so far XD; I'm part of a death note fan club there. =. - They named me a character named "Shuichi". I think, O_o I don't know…I want to be Mikami! T~T. …

**Disclamer: ** I do not own Naruto but I do own the Oc which is myself XD

**Pairings: **Itanaru (main), Sainaru, Sasodei and maybe Sasunaru….O.o maybe (minor)

**Warnings: **Yaoi –MalexMale- and contains minor stupidy

Sweet Mentality

Chapter: Sai

By: Chibisrule943

Yasmine grinned, walking ahead of the new doctor and apparently the raven-haired patient. They couldn't get the Uchiha to stay as soon as the name "Sai" left her lips. The manager didn't care, after all she was all in for some Yaoi, but it seemed this freaked the blond out. Right now, she could feel the tremors coming from the fidgeting blond behind her.

She turned abruptly as a squeak came from behind her, seeing none other than a very cute scene to her. Naruto: faded jeans, long doctors cloak that slightly dragged across the floor, and a slack shirt. His face was flushed from something, she couldn't fathom it. Sighing, she stood still looking at Itachi who held a bold triumphant smirk.

"Itachi," she trailed off as Naruto pointed at the raven.

"He violated me!!," Itachi chuckled, wrapping an arm around his blond.

"I don't count touching what's mine violating, besides I just touched your cute little ass," Yasmine laughed as the blond only turned redder. She leaned against the wall laughing. The Uchiha had a point after all; Minato's son was always dramatic to her.

"Hey! Ngh..It's not funny," the blond whined, looking down.

"Yeah, yeah..Now let's go meet Sai," She chuckled continuing on forward towards the room. Itachi shrugged and walked forward after her, Naruto still in his arms.

"_Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into," _Naruto thought.

Sai was known more than Itachi. Heck, the kid pretty much lived there his entire life, It's sad actually. Most doctor's knew about him, except the new ones of course…he was put in before Itachi. Yasmine had found him one day wandering aimlessly around in the raining street. He knew nothing…

A patient, put in due to memory loss. He only knew his name as Sai that could have just been a code name for him. Doctors speculated he was once a test subject left out to rot. He knew only the necessary things in life: Eat, sleep, shower and his favorite topic, Sex. He knew nothing else, mainly talking about Sexual content or mumbling about it.

"Ok, this is it," slipping the key into the key hole she smiled," Oh, and Itachi, don't kill the poor kid." She received a small grunt from the Uchiha, Opening the large steel door. Inside, the room was just as Itachi's, simple..White stained the walls; it was the picture of normality. The silk drapes sloped down the window, an Amethyst purple color.

"Hello, Yasmine-sama, who's the dick-head next to Uchiha," on the bed, lay a raven-haired boy. He smiled brightly, shirt small enough to show his toned stomach. His eyes, to the blond portrayed merely nothing..No sign of any emotion.

"Dick-head hehe- Wait, HEY!! I'm no dick-head," his eye twitched, slipping away from Itachi he walked into the room. The Uchiha blinked then followed the blond in, going by his side once more. He wouldn't leave his blond alone with Sai, no..NOT WITH THE PERV!!

"Oh yeah, he'll Introduce himself to you," smiles lightly at Sai, turning to look at Naruto waiting for a reply. As Naruto opens his mouth to speak she leans against the wall, chuckling wishing to hear if he'll mess up or not.

"Fine," the blond smiled holding out a hand for Sai to shake, "I'm your new doctor, Uzumaki Naru-". He couldn't finish it as a metallic screech rang around in the hallway through the speakers. He blinked in confusion before he recognized the ring as the Bell. It was lunch time…

"….LUNCHTIME!!" She grinned, hopping up and down giddily like a five year old. He blinked and before he could register it, she was gone in a flash. Leaving in the room, only himself, Sai and Itachi…. _Oh god._

"Naru? Girly boy, right?" he smiled as if knowing everything. Naruto's Hand left outstretched, untouched by the raven patient. The young boy had no idea what a hand shake even was. That was one of his problems when meeting new people; he didn't know how to socialize very well…

"No, Na-ru-to. Naruto, and your supposed to shake my hand Sai," the raven in question blinked, slowly he reached out, touching Naruto's hand. Seeing nothing happen, the raven grabbed it lightly, shaking it lightly. Sai blinks, grinning at his accomplishment.

"Oh, so that's why everyone does that…," Sai trails off," I thought…it meant they loved each other."

"Eh, yeah I think that's kissing…" Naruto blinks, blushing lightly.

"Hey, what about me…I didn't get a handshake!" The raven pouts in front of Naruto. Naruto's eye twitches, staring at Itachi not even phased.

"YOU STOLE A KISS!!" points at Itachi irritated. What did the Uchiha think he was, ruler of all Naruto's? That didn't sound right…His stomach used that time to be noticed as it rumbled loudly, making Itachi smirk.

"I see you're hungry," Itachi chuckles, while keeping up his self control to not pounce the blond as he blushed. Itachi stepped to the door.

"Eh yeah, Come on Sai," Naruto grinned, blinking at the look Itachi was giving him. He was the doctor after all, so it was his decision who he could bring with him. Giggling, the doctor grabbed the confused Sai, walking to Itachi.

"…He's not coming with us," Itachi glared at said raven. He was not about to share his lunchtime with his Naruto with the weirdo Sai. The blond shook his head, pushing the stubborn Itachi forward. He moved ahead with Sai, turning to see Itachi still next to the door.

"Itachi…Come on," Naruto whined. He didn't want to deal with this now, was the guy that obsessed with him? No, he didn't need an answer.

"No," Itachi stated bluntly, leaning on the closed door.

"Ok, if you don't come you go back to your room," Naruto smirked at this last part, "where I'm not at."

"…To lunch!" The Uchiha strides up to Naruto, wrapping his arm around the blond. Naruto blushed, being sandwiched between the two semes. He really hated this now, He was never going to get peace and quiet here.

"_Honestly! I feel uncomfortable here, T~T why'd I have to be gay?!" _Naruto thought, walking into the cafeteria. The three quickly went into line, grabbing their own lunch they walked around the area searching for an empty table. They finally found one…

The tables in the cafeteria were circular; a light shade of red tainted the center. It had 8 black –circle- like stools in which were screwed to the bottom. No one sat near them, Naruto sighed playing with his food. The blond blinked, his patients leaving their food untouched as they stood in a stand off. The Uchiha was glaring alas the confusing -sex talkative- raven smiling a little as he stared unemotionally.

"…Guys?" he was cut off as Sai snickered.

"Didn't you know it was impolite to stare Dick-face," The Uchiha growled at Sai, hand fisted.

"What did you say?" Naruto stood up, ready to stop them from continuing. Who was he kidding; he couldn't stop the two from fighting! Naruto sweat dropped as he looked to the side, seeing his _Boss. _She twirled around the café area, pocky box in hand as she grinned giddily. He was doomed, due to being small and pocky…someone actually drugged by pocky!!

"I called you, Uchiha, a Dick-fa-," Sai was punched in the face, knocking the poor teen to the floor. Itachi panted lightly, and then smirked at the raven. Sai staggered, picking himself up, only to wipe off blood from his mouth.

"So you were saying Sai?" Itachi couldn't stop the next move, getting slapped in the face with sloppy goop. Licking his face, he realized it was apple sauce. Sai hit him with apple sauce! Naruto blinked; slapping himself in the face with the palm of his hand…This wasn't over.

"…That …is…it!!" Itachi jumped back, fisting some mashed potatoes into his hand, throwing it at Sai who dodged. The two began their own war, each trying to hit each other until they heard a shriek. Naruto shuddered, turning around to see Yasmine…covered in the Apple sauce Itachi just threw.

"What the hell!"Yasmine looked at herself then growled. Naruto sighed in relief, since she got mad it could only mean she would stop the fight, right?

"_Thank god!! She's going to stop it, ^^ I'm saved!!" _Naruto thought, looking calm on the outside.

"So...," She smirks, slowly opening a container of Chocolate pudding, she drops the substance on her hand," You started war, eh? Well…FOODFIGHT!!" Naruto sweat dropped, ducking under the table as the war continued. He was still doomed, why the hell is his boss so childish?!

--

On the other side of the room, it was no different. Food was everywhere thanks to the people who joined in. A blond cried, stroking his ponytail as he tried his best to rid himself of the pudding tainting it. The same pudding Yasmine threw had landed on him…

"D-Danna, Help me!" He stared at the red-head next to him. His Danna, or friend, Sasori..Was doing just as worse he held a tray over his head to shield himself from the flying food. This was not his day, all due to the raven clones' random fights.

"Can't you see I'm trying!" He growled, glaring at the blond. Deidara's eyes started to water, making the red-head lose focus. He stepped towards his lover, smiling softly at the uke. His hand gripped Deidara's chin, lifting it up to connect their lips for a soft kiss.

Deidara blushed, kissing the red-head back, wrapping an arm around Sasori. For the moment, they were the only ones in the room. That's what they did to each other; each kiss for them actually was mind blowing. Sasori wrapped an arm tightly around Deidara, sighing in content; he let his tongue slide against Deidara's bottom lip.

Deidara let his lips part, blinking as Sasori pulled back immediately. Deidara, snickered as he saw Sasori growl in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL! DEIDARA, YOU GOT ME DIRTY!" The red-head had chocolate pudding dripping down his face. During the kiss, the pudding slid down, accidently sliding onto Sasori. His crimson hair was not brownish-red with a mix of his hair and Chocolate.

"Eh…Sorry?" Deidara chuckled nervously.

--

Sakura Sighed, she was stuck working the whole day today. She didn't mind the extra hours, she just didn't like doing it alone. She would get paid maybe a bit more than usual, but normally everything was dull at this time. She flipped through the magazine, swooning as she saw a cute guy.

She was a spoiled girl, top in class and she merely decided to be a doctor due to it being a _challenge _for her. The perfect image of arrogance, she blushed looking through the pages. She had always dreamed of a man, a man that would be her everything, mostly known as her knight in shining armor. Blinking, the phone rang. She let it ring once more before answering in a sweet voice.

"Good afternoon, you've reached Sapphire roses institute, I'm Haruno Sakura," she giggled lightly. For a moment, there was silence. She contemplated on hanging up until a smooth voice echoed through the other end of the phone.

"I'd like to see my Aniki," His voice full of anger, it chilled Sakura but she nodded to herself. She didn't mind if he sounded hateful, he sounded mainly _Hot! _She blushed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh well…um, s-sure, Please tell me your Aniki's name and I'll set up the appointment for tomorrow at 2:15, is that ok?" she smiled, she'd stay until this mystery man came.

"Sure…and my brother's name, Itachi," he paused, "Uchiha Itachi."

"So can I have your name??" she giggled, playing with her hair.

"…Sasuke." grimacing, he wondered vaguely why the Bitch wanted his name until he heard a thump. Sakura lay on the floor, starry eyed as she fainted, drool on her lips.

--

Eh -.-U ignore the top, it's just me from a long time ago. I mean to ignore the AN in the top, and this is an update ^^. I have internet issues and problems to deal with that you can tell in DA. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Yc's review corner: **

_BonneNuit: Yes, that's how my character is. ^^ sorry if I made you wait too long for this chapter. _

_Kaja1234: XD thank you and I know there were a few mistakes. I'm hoping that this chapter didn't have as many since its unbetaed._

_Kukuacho: Ah, Sorry! ^-^U, I have some problems, but, not really enough to stop the fic just like that._

_Insane Blood Prince: XD Lol, I love that scene too. ^^ there's a scene similar to that in this chapter. _

_Eovin: I'm so sorry for making you freak out like that. I would never leave that many fics unfinished, It's just hard to update them at times with High school and all ^^. This chapter hopefully made you feel better. _

Thanks to all the reviews, and please leave a comment. Good? Bad? Tell me in your comment ^^

_Chow for now, Yc _


	4. Keep your Mentality

**A.N: **Welcome to a world in which you lose your mind, a world of Wonder. It's a secret I've kept from everyone til now, that secret is: YOUR ALL MENTAL! XD Nah, your not, the only mental one would be me for liking my weekly visits to my psychologist. It's Chibisrule943, updating this story faster than before.

Sorry to people that read "Love, I'm not your daddy" I was in a rush so I was unable to put up the "Yc's Review corner" to answer any reviews. I'll do this story's Yc review corner only, so I'll answer 5 reviews from last chappy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Pairing/s: **Itanaru (main), Sainaru, Sasodei, (_Hints of other pairings if you look real, real close.)_

**Warning: **Yaoi: Male X Male, stupidity, crying, perverted-ness at times _and so much more…_

"Sweet Mentality"

By: Chibisrule943

Chapter 3: Keep your Mentality

Who could have known in only matter a minutes, disaster could strike. The danger's of working with the mentally sick now known as the food was thrown. Naruto planned on just a simple job, simple patient that would let him help them, money that would make anyone happy and of course a smile for his help. No, life wasn't just that simple for the young male. It could never be, he vaguely wondered how his dad had got all way to the top.

Imagine a job you've always wanted, the _perfect _job. It's your dream job. You've worked so hard to achieve and once you have it, you aren't letting go. That is until this get's in your way, a perverted mental man ready to rip your virginity to shreds. That was exactly what happened to him, he had gotten it to fulfill his dream of helping the world only to have his mind crumble as Itachi came upon him. The Uchiha had attacked his lips and now he was in charge of the food fight, oh yeah, him and Sai! He wished they were normal, no wait, then he'd be out of a job.

An apple flew his way, almost hitting his head when he was pulled down under the circular table. It was Yasmine, she had saved him. Sadly, she had saved him a bit late as he had already been violated by the filthy cafeteria food. Blinking, he was confused. Since when was Yasmine here, wasn't she part of the food fight with Sai and Itachi. Sai and Itachi…_Oh, shit! _

He swung his head from side to side, Yasmine holding him by his shirt underneath the table. He guessed she had enough of the fight; he had enough of it 20 minutes ago! Sweat-dropping, he saw his patients. His real _mental _patients. The two Semes were in the middle of their very own slap, I mean fist fight. They looked like two girls fighting for a dance with the hottest guy in school, blinks; hehe reminds him of a certain raven-head he saw in high school.

His blue eyes inspected the cafeteria, looking for anything else that seemed out of place. Nothing else was out of place. He didn't see anymore fights, everything was calm again. Sort of…The total damage he assessed was: two broken legs, girls that could only complain about their ruined hair, and some red-head who was now…um strangling a blond girl. Naruto blinked, ok, that was not right.

"God, I'm not cleaning up this mess," muttered Yasmine. He blinked; did Yasmine even notice the girl being strangled by a weird chaotic red-head? "Sasori quit strangling your lover!" Ok, question answered. Deidara sighed in relief as his neck was released from the vice-grip, rubbing his neck softly.

"Fine, but Deidara…" he trailed off, an odd glinted shining in the red-head's mischievous eyes. Naruto didn't know what that look meant, but he could tell it didn't mean they'd have a tea party. Wait, he could be wrong. They're mental aren't they?

"Yes, Danna?" Deidara gulped audibly as he saw his Danna smirk. Oh how he loved those lips, but not when they were upturned in such a cruel way. Deidara could only hope but keep the little sanity he had. That smile meant something was coming…

"You're in for it tonight," Deidara almost fainted. '_In for it tonight' _those words echoed through his head, knots forming in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe those words; they could only mean the death of his own ass. Sasori was a romantic lover, but at times he wished he wouldn't be so…Well rough!

"Oh! Can I tape it Sasori-san?" Yasmine slipped out from under the table, leaving Naruto to watch. She grinned as she looked up at the red-head with starry eyes. He stared at her blankly for a minute, eye twitching.

"No," He wanted no part in letting 'Yaoi-fan girls' see his cute uke's ass. He didn't like an audience, even If he didn't see them directly. Another reason, he recalled Yasmine yelling about Yaoi, causing a huge riot of fan-girls to chase them. He sweat-dropped, he didn't want that to _EVER _happen again.

"Please Sasori! You never let me," she knew she was testing his patience but she absolutely loved Yaoi. The girls that so happened to attack them were her followers who has asked her for some smexy Yaoi action between the two. She had almost succeeded in getting the tape, almost.

"The answer is no, and what is this now anyway? The 40th time you asked about the same thing," he raised a brow curiously. He wondered how many failed attempts she had done so far.

"Um, actually the 87th…," Naruto looked on surprised and utterly creeped out, "and on the 10th try I almost got the footage." Naruto blushed, thanking god she didn't but he hoped that Itachi or Sai didn't try to pull a fast one on him.

'_One reason to stay away from Itachi, Yasmine would tape us!!' _Naruto thought.

"Ah, Yes so..No," Sasori walks away, dragging Deidara out with him.

"Danna, can I have pudding?" It was silent for a minute then a surprised scream echoed the halls yowling in pain. It seemed Sasori still didn't get over the 'pudding' incident. Naruto took a mental note to himself not to speak about the 'P' word to Sasori. Yasmine giggled, before turning to Naruto.

"Eh, are they done fighting yet?" Naruto shook his head, looking at the two bickering semes. Itachi sat on the fallen Sai's hips, straddling them. He had the raven sex-addict pinned underneath him, pie in his own hand.

"Ok Sai, both apologize and bow down to my power," he smirked, "or eat pie." Sai smiled, oddly appearing like he didn't mind the strange position. Strangely, Sai was always like this, with a placid smile on his face no matter situation. There was definantly something wrong with that kid…

"Sorry Uchiha…I didn't know," Itachi smirked hearing the submissiveness, "you're the only uke Uchiha I've seen." With that said, Sai blinked as crust covered his face. He let his tongue clean his face, tasting cherry.

"Aw, cherry? I wanted apple meanie," Sai grinned. Itachi growled about to punch Sai in the face, only to stop as the door creaked. Sakura walked in, surprised and utterly disgusted by the sight. She couldn't believe she had to work with such slobs; well all she needed from this place was that smexy knight Sasuke. As long as he has money, and the looks, she'd be happy. She slowly maneuvered herself around the food stained panels, standing next to Itachi with a smile.

"Hello Itachi-san," Itachi narrowed his eyes on her, knowing something was up. Sakura hadn't talked directly to him ever since he turned her down stating that he in face was gay. The tone in her voice said she was either getting a promotion (doubt it) or she had acquired some foolish male to date her.

"Sakura, not dating you…" he saw a flash of something in her eyes before the small glint disappeared. That said to him that she most likely was still feeling something after his rejection.

"No, what makes you think that, I'm just here to deliver a message to you, some news really," he was wrong.

"What?" Getting off Sai, he looked down at the girl, curious as to what she had to say. Sai stood up, bending over he stretched his limbs. He didn't count on the Uchiha being that strong, well maybe he did. Sai just shrugged, staring at Uchiha to see if he'll make a second surprise attack.

"You have a visitor, 2:15 tomorrow, your brother," Itachi's eyes widened. He hadn't seen his brother Sasuke in about a year; he wondered vaguely what made the young adult decide to make an appearance now. It made him smile lightly; he would use this time to tell him the truth. He nodded at Sakura in approval.

"Sasuke, huh? This'll be interesting," he couldn't wait to see Sasuke. He may have put him in this facility but he still loved his brother no matter what.

"Hey," Yasmine smirked at Sakura, pointing to her face, "Sakura-san what happened to your face!" Sakura's eyes widened, taking out a small pocket mirror she looked at herself. Her eyes looked at her reflection, surprise held in her eyes. She screamed, looking at her misfortune to see scribble marks. To her own luck, she had fallen asleep on the newspaper, the ink wiping off on her due to her oily skin.

"You know you shouldn't do that Sakura," Yasmine giggled, the other boys laughing a bit except Sai who didn't seem to get the joke. Sakura glared at Naruto, and then stormed off, screeching about 'crappy newspaper boys'.

"You know…that look actually suits her," Sai settled for simply smiling, not bothering to fake laugh. He actually forgot how to laugh to tell the truth.

"_**When you bind yourself to someone, it means you've found true love. You can never be to sure when you're really in love, unless you feel the need to protect them no matter what, even at the cost of death."**_

Naruto Yawned, walking groggily to the small square in his town. His first intention was to wake up early for a 'half-price' on doctor supplies. He shouldn't have even bothered to wake up at all today. He had woken up, running to the main square only to see he had been duped. There had been no sale; no one was even at the store yet! He even found out from Ino that the sale had ended a month ago. Wow he lost track of so much these days.

He truly needed some sleep now before he fainted, he thought it might have been his recent thoughts lately. Yet that couldn't be true, he only started thinking of _him _yesterday. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in days. His recent thoughts? They were stuck on one subject: Uchiha. He couldn't stop thinking about Itachi.

They even wandered to Sai as well, yet with Itachi they were different. He couldn't tell what was what when he thought about him. It confused him greatly, but he feared it as well. Something he never wanted at his point in time was to have erotic dreams.

"I wonder what Itachi's doing..," he blinked, was he once again thinking about his patient? Nah, he shouldn't worry about it, it was his job as a doctor to worry about one. He shrugged, entering his last shop of the day, deciding he'd get the Uchiha something nice.

"_**Remember kids, an apple a day keeps the doctor away, but a daily dose of 'hobo-sexual' keeps the homo phobes away XD" ~YC **_

Emerald eyes narrowed, watching the clock. It was now '2:10' in five minutes her oh so charming prince would arrive to bring her to her own castle. At this point in time, she could care less if she was deemed little miss crazy, she was just in love. In the story books she'd read long ago, princes and damsels always fell in love in first sight. She couldn't help but fall in love in with his sexy –hot! - Voice.

She yawned, mumbling a little as she decided to let herself doze off. She hadn't slept in a while thinking of that voice, thinking of what that mouth could do if they were ever to meet. Gosh, she would never be able to sleep if she kept rambling on like this! What harm could it do if she slept until Sasuke came to her rescue? With that said, she let sleep take her.

Ten minutes later, the glass doors revealed revolved as someone entered. Raven locks spread evenly over each side of his face, hair spiked in the back with Got-to-Be hair gel. He scowled seeing the sleeping Sakura, his name was Sasuke. To tell the truth, it annoyed him greatly that such an establishment let their employees nap. _Pathetic_. He didn't show slack, like his father, Fugaku. He wore slick business attire; tie aligned perfectly the way it's meant to, even for a meeting such as this.

"I'm sorry, but are you Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke turned around to the speaker. The speaker was about 5'5, her raven hair shoulder length, normal chested, like woman he preferred. He had no idea why woman would get implants just for him, he hated those whores. He swore if he wasn't Asexual then he would have considered the possibility of dating her. The goddess looked at him with sapphire eyes, her own attire which consisted of a crimson red v-shaped top and jeans covered by her uniform. He shook his head, realizing she had asked a question he had yet to answer.

"Yes, I'm here for my brother…" He ground his teeth at the last part. The girl sighed, it was obvious to her he hated Itachi. She decided she'd introduce herself to the Uchiha before he tore the building apart.

"I'm Alena Soyate, call me Leo," she chuckled, "the doctor that keeps Yasmine in a leash," she rolled her eyes at her own though true joke. Silently she asked him to follow her as she led him through the empty evening hallway of the organization. They finally came to a stop at a door, as Alena opened it Sasuke could tell it was the conference room. The room mainly used for the staff meetings; he had asked to use this room though.

They made the exception for Sasuke to use this as a private room this once. Yasmine thought it would be better for the two to be alone with less of an audience, so Itachi sat on the other end of the large conference table. Two members of the security team on either side of the room in case a fight were to break out.

"Sasuke…" breathed out Itachi, eyes on the brother he hadn't seen in a long while. He hoped this meeting would go as he expected and get Sasuke to at least visit him more. He missed the old days when Sasuke came to him whenever, even when he had no reason.

"Itachi," he sat down, his teeth grinding together still," I called this meeting because…I want to know the truth." Sasuke muttered it, but nevertheless, Itachi still heard him, nodding slightly. Through all this time, Sasuke had figured that Itachi could never have killed the clan for nothing. He had to have a reason for the murder. His Aniki could never be a mindless killer…

"About the clan, neh? You want the real reason for that day…." Itachi in all truth-ness didn't want to tell him, yet he knew he had to tell Sasuke the truth one day. It was better for both of them if the truth was told.

"Yeah…" Sasuke needed to know.

_The truth…_

"It wasn't mindless murder, it was only to protect you from chasing the real danger," Itachi stood still, trailing off wondering what words he could say, "but even then…I wasn't strong enough to do that, so mom and dad both suffered for it."

"_**When you love someone, you'll do crazy things just too so make sure they don't cease to exist."**_

Yasmine grinned, coming into the office late for the day. As boss she was allowed that privilege, she just hoped Alena wouldn't get on to her about that though. Skipping to the main desk she stopped, never had she imagined this. _Odd_ she thought. There stood Tobi, another patient in the institute. She had no clue of his history, only that he was known for speaking third person. He also liked to hide behind an orange mask, she wondered if it was because he had scars of a hideously disfigured face. He had signed into the institute about the same time as Itachi.

Today he hadn't changed a bit, his mask still over his unknown face. He was busy poking a sleeping Sakura. Of course Sakura would fall asleep on the job! She wouldn't change either, what was different though was the package. It was placed near Tobi; something from FedEx was scribbled on it. She wondered who it belonged to.

"Tobi, what's in the box?" Tobi blinked, then grinned handing it to Yasmine. The doctor frowned, holding the box in front of her to read the inscription.

"To: Miss Yasmine –No name-"

Her eye twitched, she must have forgotten to put her own last name when she ordered, damn it! Through shifty eyes she opened the box. She didn't remember ordering something. Someone must be plotting her death through mail. It didn't tick, so it wasn't a bomb, she was ok. The box now opened, she tipped it over and something fell out with a plop. She blinked, looking at the ground.

"Yay, a mask for Yasmine-chan!!" Tobi giggled, jumping up giddily. Yasmine poked the odd mask. She remembered this, the masquerade party! Shit, it came later then she expected. The party both her and Alena went to, the party she went mask-less to. God, stupid FedEx people. She smirked, the party wasn't over.

"Oh Tobi…" She grinned, an idea in her head.

"What?" he looked at her, head tilted to the side, confused.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!!" she put on the mask, jumping up and down she dragged away Tobi.

'_-Chuckles- Celebrate? Ok, but once__it's __**that**__ day, I'll celebrate. The day they died, is the day I'll come out to play again and reunite them with their kids." _Tobi thought, no one knowing of the real him. The dark side of Tobi.

"_**You can never truly hate someone, hate is just a word. No matter what, you can only love someone, even your enemies, hatred doesn't exist." **_

Naruto had just finished his shopping, hands full. He blushed; everyone always did say he shopped like a girl. No matter what the blond said, he always came home with more than one object after a shopping trip. Maybe Sai was right, he was a girly boy. As he arrived at the institute he blinked. Was he at the right place??

"Sai?? Um..Eh…" He stumbled on words to say, but nothing could come out. He couldn't understand this at all. Sai was wearing a brown-hair wig, and huge glasses that didn't seem to fit his face. He shirt brown, ripped a decorated with many colored beads. Next to Sai sat a huge blue skinned man, gills covered with star-shaped glasses. He wore instead a tye dye shirt. In his opinion they were either hippy's or just hobos.

"Yes, Naruto-chan, It's me" in his hands, Naruto finally noticed the brown sign in his arms. In big bold letters it stated, '**FREE HUGS'**. Naruto wondered what the hell was happening. He felt sorry for the two patients, namely Sai since he knew him more.

"Youth will save the day; hugs show your care to mental patients! Yosh!" an odd looking teen jumped in front of Naruto, green spandex hugging his body. The sight made Naruto almost faint. In all his years of being alive, he had never seen anyone in spandex! Spandex was just…it was just no.

"Um, who are you?" Naruto looked at the boy, wondering if he was another patient. He noticed he was also wearing doctor uniform. Oh god, he's a doctor!

"I'm Lee, nice to meet you" Yeah…no.

"Um, Naruto," Naruto would never do what Lee was doing, it was just so wrong. He made a mental note to himself never, ever to wear Spandex.

'_No, please tell me how he's sane enough to not be a patient!' _Naruto mentally thought_. _

"_**No matter how blue your heart is…Some one will always be there for you!" ~Leo**_

Aw I love that last quote so much, hehe, Leo-chan. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and if you haven't realized this is longer than most of my chappy's are little shorter than this one. Ok, the review corner XD.

Yc's review Corner: 

PirateCaptainBo: _XD Glad you liked it, 'bloody brilliant' hehe, no one ever said that in any review for my stories. Cookies for you: 3. _

ShukakuKyuubi: _^^, aw sorry for making you wait so long. I'm just busy some times or being lazy. Hopefully never on 'writers-block' though. _

_Chibisrule943_3: Koi I can tell that's you, XD. So Hi, and hopefully you'll like the chappy. I know you hate my parents, I sometimes do too ^^._

_Eovin: __**Grins **__and another chapter, and you know you like him between two semes O. XD Thanks for the cookies as well. Sakura, is simple to be when you know how, eh girly she acts XD._

_BonneNuit: ^^ glad you feel that way, and hope I don't disappoint you with the update._

_Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and story alerted…_

Here's the question of the day:

**Who should Naru-chan be paired with? **

**Itanaru**

**Sainaru**

**Or…**

**Threesome with ItaNaruSai –middle is uke right? ^^U-**

The pairing you choose will choose the main pairing for this story, as the author I'm not to be part of the poll but if I have a say, I'd say 'Itanaru'. I love that cute pairing XD. Please leave a review, good, bad or this story's pairing? Review XD

_Chow for now, Yc_


	5. Note to followers:

Chibisrule943,

This is just a note to all who follow me that I just wonder. WHY. Why or rather how do you keep finding me with how old my stories are, and the long span of "last updated sometime 1 or 2 years ago." I give props to those people for finding my story somehow. But, this note isn't for an story update.

I've been thinking for a while, and thought I should either delete the stories, OR re-make them. It'll be a challenge seeing as I've lost count of the ones I made, I think 20 or so are in-complete out of the 30 I've made? Yeah. Well, I think re-making the stories will make me wanna update. Also, I've been distracted a little with school work and...Marvel.

Fucking. Marvel.

I'm cosplaying from it, shipping characters like crazy, planning to cosplay at conventions as the characters. Just a list of conventions I am planning/thinking about: Shado-con, Mega-con, Dragon*con, Anime-Boston. Just a few, but not all of them are for certain. Also, I've gotten into different ships too for Naruto, if you've read my latest fic that is Hashirama x Madara.

But I do promise this, and for more updates, and for questions you'd like to ask me about "if you will continue this fic" or "can you make me a one-shot for this couple" I'd discuss this in my Tumblr. I'm using that more often, so you can get daily updates from me that way.

Or rather, here, things I'm using more often...or going to use more often. (Archive of my Own is the "going to use more often" one)

I use this every day, so you can contact me through it with requests or questions, or even hate if you really must.

Http anonymoussolitaireflamingo dot tumblr

For Archive of our own: The Solitaire Trickster is my username.

I will give you an advanced warning that I will be making more fics that will include Marvel Characters. The ships will be either: Frostiron (Loki x Tony), Superhusbands (Steve x Tony), or Thunderfrost (Thor x Loki)

I hope to hear from you all soon, and if you follow my tumblr i'll follow you as well, but please know I haven't forgotten about you all and my fics.

And yes, "The Solitaire Trickster" is my new name, along with Sirwonderousmary or Shikijou. All me if you fnd them in Da, Facebook, cosplay dot com , or any of those types of sites.

-Chibi


End file.
